Leo Wyatt
Leo Wyatt was a mortal, who died in WWII as a medic, and was selected by the Elders to become a Whitelighter for the good he did in his lifetime. As Whitelighter to the Charmed Ones, he met and eventually married Piper Halliwell and became father of their children, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda Halliwell. Over the course his life and death, Leo has been many different things. After his mortal death, he was made a Whitelighter by the Elders and later became an Elder himself. For a brief period, he became an Avatar when he believed in their desire to create a Utopia to keep his family safe. When Utopia was ended, Leo became an Elder once more, only to fall from grace a few months later and became mortal again. Leo is also the current headmaster of Magic School, a position he took over from Paige after his former mentor Gideon's betrayal. History Early Life Leo was born as a mortal in the early 20th century. His father was called Christopher, and Leo had a good relationship with him growing up. Leo attended medical school and married a woman named Lilian as a young adult. During WWII, Leo enlisted in the US army with two of his friends, Nathan and Rick Lang. While serving as a medic, Leo witnessed the deaths of his friend and was killed later that same say during a bombing. For all the good he had done, he was given the choice to become a Whitelighter by the Elders, which he accepted. Leo then began a new life as a Whitelighter and visited his former wife in a dream to let her know that he was at peace and that she should move on. During his early years as a Whitelighter, Leo became close friends with another Whitelighter named Natalie and the Elder Gideon, who became his mentor. The Charmed Ones At one point Leo was assigned as the Whitlighter to the Halliwell sisters. Initially he made himself up for a handyman, and he approached the sisters a lot, even going so far as to fall in love with Piper. In the end, however, his secret was discovered.The relationship between the two was always very troubled, and hampered by the Elders, because the relationships between the Whitelighters and their offices are forbidden. In the end, however, the two received permission to marry. In 2003 they had their first child Wyatt. Elder, Avatar and Mortal Shortly afterwards the Titans were released from captivity and eliminated numerous Elders and Whitelighters. Eventually the crisis was resolved, and as a reward for his actions during it, Leo was promoted to Elder, so he had to leave his family. Shortly after becoming an Elder, Leo orbed to London when he sensed a whitelighter named Noah was in danger. An Empusa had killed Noah's charges and was about to kill him when Leo intervened and vanquished her. He then orbed Noah to the Heavens, where he offered him a chance to become an Elder, which Noah accepted. At one point Piper and Leo were trapped in a parallel dimension, where they made love and conceived their second son Chris. Gideon later kidnapped Wyatt, intent on killing him because he considered him too dangerous, but was killed by Leo, who thus saved his son. Unfortunately, Chris's future version was killed by Gideon. The Closing Chapter When Billie, who had come to warn them of Christy's return, was overwhelmed by Piper's anger and hatred and escaped into tears. However, Leo later persuaded his wife to hear Billie out. His old friend Noah later persuaded Piper to reclaim Magic School. While the sisters were fighting Christy, Leo comforted Henry, and when the emergency ended, he persuaded his wife to resume contact with Billie. Shortly thereafter, Leo became headmaster again and hired the young wizard Arthur Cobbs as a history professor. Chosen A manifestation of Leo appeared before Billie during her vision quest. The real Leo gave Arthur a leave, so that he could join Professor Whitney's expedition. When the expedition did not return in time, a concerned Violet went to talk to Leo. He told her to trust her instincts and she had a premonition of Arthur being in danger. Leo then opened a portal to bring Billie to the school. Subsequently, he helped Duncan and the Ross twins to appeal to the Tribunal in order to erase evidence of the twins' criminal past. This resulted in a trial in which they were accused of using their magic for personal gain. In the end, Nick and Nathan both tried to convince the court to punish him while sparing the other. The Tribunal saw their potential for good and erased evidence of their crimes. However, this came at the price of their active powers. The twins later revealed that their request was a ploy to gain understanding. Although not happy, Leo accepted it and told the twins to use the opportunity. He also gave them a file indicating that Gideon had once tried to take the twins to the Magic School. The Once and Future Evil Leo was disappointed when he discovered that Wyatt did not want to go camping with him, but he admitted that at fifteen, it was normal that he preferred to be with his peers instead of his little cousins. Since he was out with his brothers-in-law, his childrens and nephews, Leo was not involved in the fight with the future version of Wyatt, but his wife informed him about everything and agreed with her and her sisters not to say anything about happened to their children, because they were too young to understand. Four Witches and a Funeral Melinda decided to introduce her boyfriend Ryan to the family, though the dinner was interrupted by the arrival of Anders Blackwell, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers. Leo managed to identify the warlock and he told Chris not to hunt him alone. When learning of the plan to find Ryan through the love connection between Melinda and Ryan, he said it would only work if they were soulmates, though Piper was sure and they shared a romantic moment. When Wyatt arrived, Leo persuaded him to wait, since it was a mission better performed with a few people. The group eventully managed to free Ryan and vanquish the warlock, though Piper was mortally wounded and Leo could only witness Wyatt's futile attempt to heal her. Leo was devastated by her death and spoke of their love at the funeral. After talking to his sisters-in-law, he decided to entrust the management of Piper's restaurant to Melinda and Ryan. Legacy Two years later, it was revealed that after Piper's death, Leo had not been happy and buried himself in work at Magic School while hardly taking care of himself or the manor. Living in the manor where he and Piper were supposed to grow old together, was a constant painful reminder that he had lost the love of his life. Leo later decided to move on with his life and move into the living quarters of Magic School, passing the manor on to the next generation of Warren witches. After some advice from Wyatt, Ryan went to Magic School to ask Leo for Melinda's hand in marriage, though this just merely a prank set up by Wyatt. However, Leo gave his blessing anyway and revealed he was happy for them. When he learned that all the mortals of the city were possessed, and hunting his family, Leo rushed to the manor. He was not possessed by the essence of the Source, because the manor was protected by crystals. He comforted Melinda and decided to take the possessed Ryan to the Magic School with help from Noah. When Julian reversed his grandmother's spell, Ryan was released, and Leo sent him home at his request. When Wyatt started dating Dylan, he was worried about Leo's reaction, and he did not know how to tell him, so Piper thought to inform him. After telling his siblings and cousins, Wyatt decided to do the same with his father and went to visit him. There he found Piper's spirit, who told him that she had told Leo everything, and that both approved. When Wyatt left, Piper asked Leo if he could really accept that their son loved another man, and he replied that he would find a way. Satisfied, she returned to the afterlife. After some time even Chris went to see Leo, to ask him about Bianca. Leo told Chris about the time travel made by his counterpart on the first timeline where Wyatt had become evil, and the relationship he had with Bianca's version of that timeline. After apologizing for never telling him about it, Leo noticed that Chris and Bianca's souls were intertwined as Chris had met her past life at Camelot, and advised his son to be careful, since for Bianca he was a complete stranger, and not to face her alone. Powers and Abilities Over his lifetime, Leo has possessed various powers, such as the common powers of a Whitelighter, an Elder and an Avatar. However, he lost all these powers when he permanently became mortal again. Due to his experience and acting as head of Magic School, he does possess great knowledge of magic and has access to the powerful magic within the school. Appearances *Charmed *The Closing Chapter *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins *Chosen Chapter 10: Raiders of the Lost Valley *The Once and Future Evil *Four Witches and a Funeral *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 102: Dark Night Lights *Legacy 105: With Mortals Like These *Legacy 111: Penny Dreadful *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Mortals Category:Halliwell Family Category:Whitelighters Category:Elders Category:Avatars